Surprise!
by miley-avril
Summary: AU version of "The Dig": Thirteen's back, and possibly Huntington's-free.  Chase and Foreman want to know, she doesn't, and House is ejoying the drama while wreaking havoc as usual.  Just a typical day in PPTH.
1. Hello

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A HOUSE FANFIC, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL BE. IF PEOPLE REVIEW IT, I'LL MAKE IT MULTICHAPTER. I EVEN ACCEPT CONSTRUTCTIVE CRITICISM! JUST SAY SOMETHING, ESPECIALLY ADVICE (AND ESPECIALLY CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE FOR HOUSE)! PLEASE AND THANK YOU ****J**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO FOX.**

House was a very happy doctor. Well, as happy as anyone could be with a very painful leg and a boss (that he just happened to be dating) with an annoying 3 year old (which he was forced to spend time with) and a team member missing. He had resolved to getting what was left of his team back on track. He was still thinking about the 'how' part of his genius plan when he stopped short just after entering the meeting room. Because he was House and had no emotions, he didn't look surprised.

"Long time no see." He said flatly.

"I guess you could say that." Thirteen said, matching his tone.


	2. Goodbye

**SORRY, TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS (I WOULDN'T KNOW- I HAVENT' GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS), THAT I HAVE REFUSED TO UPDATE IT. I FELT THAT ON THE OFF CHANCE THAT SOMEONE REALLY DID LIKE THE STORY, I'D UPDATE FOR THEM. BUT SERIOUSLY, CHECK MY OTHER STORIES THAT GET REVIEWS, YOU'LL SEE THAT I UPDATE THEM ALMOST DAILY.**

**DON'T OWN IT**

House was standing above a thought-to-be-vanished-young-dying-doctor-that's-sitting-Thirteen.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." She replied. God, she seemed so much like him. For some reason, it chilled him.

"If you want your job back, it does." House said, taking a seat.

"Nice. Blackmail. Real mature." Thirteen said.

"Would you expect any less from me?" House asked innocently.

"No." Thirteen admitted.

"If you want to re-join the team, be in tomorrow at 7:30. Then, you can tell everyone where you went." House said, getting up to leave.

"And if I don't?" She asked after a moment.

"You won't get you job back." House said, then limped off.

DIFFERENTIAL ROOM: 7:30.…...

Taub, Foreman, Masters, and Chase were sitting at the table. House was walking around, as if waiting for something big to happen. Just then, Thirteen walked in. And, she was greeted with the biggest hug anyone had ever seen by Chase.

"Where have you been?" He asked excitedly. Thirteen kept quiet.

"Go on, Thirteen. Do tell." House urged, knowing what he was doing. He ignored the glare she gave him.

"I was in Bolivia." She said after a moment.

"And…?" House asked. That wasn't good enough. Clearly, she missed her job (not that she'd admit to it), and would probably do almost anything to get it back.

"House, come on. I walk in and almost get tackled by Chase. Then I get attacked by you. Geez, physically and mentally assaulted all in 30 seconds. That's impressive." She joked.

"You know the deal." House taunted. Thirteen rolled her eyes, then said:

"I went to a Huntington's trial."

"You have Huntington's Disease!" Masters blurted.

"Yes, she's a young, dying, doctor. Her mom died when she was young, and her dad had an affair while his wife was dying." House commented.

"That's so insensitive!" Masters said, herself tearing up.

"Oh _God_." House rolled his eyes, then said, "I have _really_ missed you."

"I'm used to it." Thirteen said, going over to shake her hand.

"Martha Masters." Masters introduced.

"Thirteen." Thirteen said.

"Huh?" Masters asked, confused.

"It's complicated." Taub explained, wanting to get to the case.

"My application number. I liked it." Thirteen said.

"Did it work?" Foreman asked, coming over to give her a hug. Thirteen went silent again.

"I'm sorry." Taub said, knowing how hard it was for her. He said it with the most sympathy he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Remy…" Foreman started.

"I… Left before they could test me." Thirteen said quickly.

"Wait- it might've worked?" Foreman asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Thirteen said kind of agitated, eager to get off of this path of conversation.

"Well, let's see." Masters said. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"You idiot." House said.

"What?" She asked, getting emotional again.

"Let's take a field trip to Cuddy's office." House said, grabbing Masters' arm.

CUDDY'S OFFICE…...

House waited as patiently as he could for Cuddy to get off the phone, but he had the patience of a 5 year old, and was soon poking her.

"Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddyyyy!" House whined.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back. I have an employee acting like a monkey." Cuddy said pointedly, then put the phone down, turning her head at House.

"House, House, House, House, House, House, Houseeee!" Cuddy mocked. Masters stood there, eyes darting like a ping pong ball, getting slightly uncomfortable at the "game" that was going on between the two.

"Hi." House said happily, then dragged Masters out to go back to the differential room.

"That's it? Even _you_ wouldn't waste all that energy just to say_ hi_." Cuddy said, eyebrow raised.

"You're right. But I just thought of it. But while we're on the subject, Masters is fired." House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Thirteen's back. Master's is gone. I only have room for one female, and Thirteen's _way_ better looking, smarter, and, most important, doesn't cry over everything. All though, her hotness is pretty important…" House pondered, thinking.

"House. Stop visualizing Dr. Hadley naked, and think." Cuddy said, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Oh, but _Mommy_, I was having fun!" House whined. Masters looked as if she was about to cry.

"House-"

"See! She's crying cause I told her she's fired. God, Thirteen gets a death sentence and she doesn't cry. Thirteen's a better doctor." House finished, pushing Masters over the edge.

"Martha, Dr. House and I will discuss this further. If you wouldn't mind stepping outside, please…" Cuddy said. Masters did, silently crying to herself. After the door was shut, Cuddy glared at him.

"What was Thirteen really doing?" House asked eagerly.

"Has she told you?"

"Yes. I just want to make sure it was the truth." House said.

"I wasn't even aware that she was back. She went to Bolivia for some Huntington's trial." Cuddy explained.

"Ok. Master's is fired, Thirteen's hired. You can handle the paperwork." House said, walking out.

"And?" Masters asked, looking up at him.

"You're fired." He said, then instantly regretted it. Masters burst into tears again.

"W-why?" She choked out.

"Because… Look, I had a team, and we worked great. You were only a temporary because one of them took a leave. This doesn't mean you're not good. I just have a team." House said, ignoring the itch to say _this doesn't mean you're not good, it just means she's better_.

"Okay." She said, trudging to her locker.

House waltzed into the differential room, all eyes staring at him.

"Masters is out, Thirteen is in." House said.

"Good to have you back." Foreman said.

"I want to know if it was successful." Chase said. He seemed to have a knack for saying the wrong things.

"Why not? You're already prepared to die, so what difference does it make if it doesn't work?" House asked.

"I have hope, House. _Hope_." She repeated.

"I can't believe they just let you go. Don't they have to use you as part of the non-success rate?" House questioned.

"Well, they didn't exactly let me _go_…" Thirteen explained.

"Oo, you sneaked off." House said.

"You said it." Thirteen said.

"So, are the Feds gonna come look for you?" Chase asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Possibly." Thirteen said. Then they all started laughing. Even House chuckled.

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! I **_**WILL**_** UPDATE FAST IF I GET REVIEWS. ****J**


	3. Plan B

**SO, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**DON'T OWN HOUSE.**

The team had been flipping through files for the past 15 minutes when Chase said,

"Can _I _at least know?"

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"I want to know if it worked. If it didn't… At least the question won't be eating away at my brain. If it did, I could possibly tell you, if you wanted." Chase said.

"And if you don't tell me, I'll know it didn't work. No, thanks." Thirteen said, resuming the file she was reading. "This is interesting. 13 year old male with acute abdominal pain and scars really easily."

"Boring. The ER could figure that out in 5 minutes. You don't like the conversation, so you're trying to change the subject." House said.

"No, I found an interesting case that I want to take." Thirteen argued.

"Foreman and Chase, go look for one in the ER. Me and Thirteen will stay up here and finish the rest of the files." House said. Hesitantly, the men got up, and walked out.

"Uh, what about me?" Taub asked.

"Get me a grilled cheese." House said. Taub rolled his eyes, but did as told.

X

X

Chase and Foreman were in the elevator.

"I have an idea." Foreman said.

"Cool." Chase replied.

"I want to know if the trial worked, too." Foreman said.

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan A. is to draw her blood, but that would be too obvious. Plan B. is to swab her coffee cup. Not a bad idea. And plan C. is to get in a fight, give her a bloody nose, then take one of the tissues we used to staunch it and use that blood." Foreman said.

"I vote plan B. As interesting as C. would be, I don't really want anyone arrested. Or hurt." Chase said.

"Plan B. it is." Foreman said as they stepped off the elevator.


	4. Positive or Negative?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chase was the one that found the case that House wanted. While Foreman and Thirteen were searching the patient's house, Chase swabbed her coffee cup. Hearing laughter floating down the hall, he recognized Foreman and Thirteen's voices. He quickly exited the room and went to the lab, where he and Foreman agreed to meet at 1:00. He checked his watch. _5 minutes_, he thought. Exactly on the dot, Foreman hurried into the lab.

"Got it?" He asked.

"Yep. You ready?" Chase answered.

"Yes." Foreman said.

"Here we go…" Chase said. A few minutes later, the paper finished printing, and Foreman slowly flipped it over.

"She's…" Chase said.

"What are we gonna do?" Foreman asked to no one in particular.

**WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? REVIEW!**


	5. The Show

**I JUST WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"We've gotta tell her." Chase said, practically running next to Foreman.

"She said she doesn't want to know, so we're not going to tell her." Foreman said, folding his arms and glaring down at Chase.

"You don't think she'd want to know she doesn't have Huntington's anymore!" Chase yelled.

"I thought I told you 'no'." Thirteen said, glaring at the men.

"Where were you?" Chase asked.

"Around the corner. You had _no_ right." She said through grit teeth.

"Remy, I'm sorry. I just had to know." Foreman said.

"I told you not to call me that." She said.

"We really are sorry. I-We, had to know." Chase apologized.

"You violated my privacy. And perhaps even _more_ angering, you went against my wishes. You did all this without my permission."

"We weren't going to tell you. It's not our fault you overheard." Foreman said.

"You really think I'm mad about finding out I'm not dying? I thought you knew me better than that." Thirteen said.

"I do. And I know you're mad about us doing what we did. But our original plan was to make your nose bleed, so at least we didn't punch you." Foreman said, hoping to lighten the mood. By now, a small crowd had gathered, and House was standing at the differential room door, smirking.

"I wish you had."

"Why would you want _that_?" A puzzled Chase asked.

"So that I could punch you back. _Harder_."

"I know you're mad, but if we could all just tone it down a little, so we don't get thrown out by security, that would be good." Chase said. Cuddy finally got up there, and stood next to House.

"Has any threats been made?" She asked."Where have you been! This is better than the movies!" House gushed.

"ER's really busy." Cuddy answered.

"Ok, well shush. I want to listen." House said.

"Thirteen, we're _sorry_. How many times do you want us to say it?" Chase asked.

"Forget it. You know what? It doesn't matter. I now know that both of you have no respect for other people, and that's all I need to know." Thirteen said, then stalked off.

"That went better than I thought it would." Chase whispered to Foreman.

"No. She's gonna get us back for it. We're gonna be miserable for the next year or so." Foreman said.

**OK, NOW CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW…**

**..**

**.**


	6. Rerun

**DON'T OWN IT.**

House being House, he just _had_ to go find his furious Duckling to make sure she didn't do something stupid. He knew where he'd find her. He knocked on her car window, making her jump.

"What do you want?" She snapped, rolling down the window.

"Making sure you're not trying to off yourself." House said.

"You do realize I didn't _want_ to die, right?"

"Yeah, it sure seemed that way when you kept letting that hostage taker make you take those drugs." House pointed out.

"It was either me or some innocent person. I was dying, anyway."

"That's what cops are for. To save innocent people. So your life wasn't as important as anyone else's?"

"As I just told you, I was dying. Why should someone who had a long life ahead of them get killed when I had 7 or so years?"

"I'm gonna get in." House announced, limping to the other side of the car. Rolling her eyes, Thirteen unlocked the door, and House plopped himself down.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, so you can leave."

"But see, now I'm curious."

"You're always curious."

"I don't think you're mad because Chase and Foreman did that without your permission. I think you mad because you're not dying. It gives you a reason to be happy. You don't _want_ to be happy. And now you don't have reason to be Thirteen. You can be something Hadley." House said.

"Do you _really_ not know my name?" Thirteen asked quizzically.

"Nope." House answered.

"Wow."

"And you just changed the subject, which means I'm right." House smirked.

"House, I've lived for the past year, knowing I was going to die. Ever since I was born, the possibility of having Huntington's defined who I was. Without it… I'm not me anymore." Thirteen said.

"I didn't come out here for a pity party." House said.

"It's not a pity party. You asked me a question, and I answered it." Thirteen snapped.

"Unless Chase and Foreman are lying." House said.

"You're an idiot. Why would you tell me that?"

"Well, I don't want you to be 35 and starting to twitch and not put 2 and 2 together." House said.

"Now I have to go back and rerun the test. Thanks a lot." She said, slamming the door. House continued to sit in there for 5 minutes until he received a text, saying

GET OUT!


	7. Airplanes

**SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, I WAS ON VACATION. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Much to Thirteen's dismay, Foreman and Chase were in the lab, running DNA samples on their patient. Sighing, she opened the door, walking into an awkward silence.

"Pretend I'm not here." She muttered, grabbing a needle."Uh, what are you doing?" Foreman asked.

"Making sure you didn't screw up the test." Thirteen replied.

"You think we'd lie to you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've done something stupid." She snapped, putting the needle in her arm with more force than necessary.

"Careful you don't go in too far." Foreman advised.

"I believe I'm a doctor."

"I know, I know. Just trying to help." Foreman said. The machine beeped, and the men wandered over to it. Thirteen snatched it up before they could look at it. She walked out of the room. It was negative, but she wanted to play a joke on them.

"Thirteen, what does it say!" Chase yelled. She kept walking, smirking to herself. Chase took a step to go after her, but Foreman held him back.

"Just let her go."

"Fine." Chase sighed.

"Jon is negative for Scleroderma. Let's go tell House." Chase said.

Thirteen put the results in her locker, knowing no one would dare go in there. She was startled by a noise, and turned around to find Taub.

"What are you doing here? Can you not read signs?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Taub said.

"Uh, thanks. Can you just not tell anyone that I'm not dying? I'm getting back at Chase and Foreman by pretending I still have it, and they'll feel really guilty." Thirteen said.

"Ok." Taub said, shaking his head as he walked out. 5 minutes later, she walked into an obnoxious differential room. Foreman and House were screaming at each other. Chase and Taub were throwing paper airplanes around the room, and Cuddy was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hey!_" Thirteen yelled. Taub and Chase immediately stopped, but it took a minute for Foreman and House to realize the room was quiet.

"What?" House snapped.

"I assume you heard it's not Scleroderma. I think it's Lyme's Disease." Thirteen said.

"It's not _that_ simple. Plus, where's the target rash?" House said.

"We went over this last time. It's either in a place no one's looked, or it already went away." Thirteen explained.

"It makes sense." Foreman said. Thirteen glared at him.

"Oh, now you're back to hating each other! This is gonna be one awesome week." House said.


	8. Crap

**SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF UPDATING. IT'S NOT YOU GUYS, I PROMISE! I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY. THANK YOU ****SO**** MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN A LOT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Once the room was back in order, House ordered Foreman and Thirteen to run the test.

"Now you're just doing that to screw with me." Thirteen said.

"We're all adults, so you should be able to handle being in the same room as your ex for 5 minutes." House said.

"You're the most immature person I know!" Thirteen exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with." Foreman said. Before exiting, Thirteen whispered in House's ear,

"You're going to regret this."

The pair walked silently down the hall in an uncomfortable silence.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Foreman begged.

"No."

"I know you're mad, and I'm sorry, but-"

"I still have Huntington's." Thirteen said. For added effect, she acted very sad and pretended to tear up for a few seconds. Acting was one of her talents.

"Oh my god, Remy, I'm so sorry." Foreman said, reaching to pull her into an embrace. She shoved him away.

"It's fine." She said.

"I-I, Chase and I couldn't have screwed up the test. Maybe you did." Foreman suggested.

"I didn't. Trust me." She said, then continued walking down to the lab. He let her go; he needed to text Chase, anyway.

Chase read his text, and went bolting down the hall where he found Foreman sitting down, looking very upset.

"What is it?" Chase asked breathlessly.

"We screwed the test up. Thirteen still has Huntington's." Foreman said, then sighed.

"Oh my god… How is she?" Chase asked.

"She wouldn't let me hug her and she said she's fine." Foreman said.

"Which means she's anything but fine." Chase finished.

"She hates me, she hates you, and she hates House. I'm really worried that she's going to hurt herself." Foreman said.

"There's Taub and Cameron." Chase suggested hopefully.

"She all but hates Cameron. And she doesn't know Taub that well." Foreman explained.

"But she was competing with him to get a spot on the team."

"Yeah, well, the saying _keep your friends close, keep you enemies closer___obviously doesn't apply to her." Foreman said.

"Cuddy?" Chase tried.

"I doubt it. Thirteen still thinks she hates her."

"So what do we do?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. Wait till she comes to us."

"She's _never_ going to come to us. Or probably anyone." Chase said.

"I feel so bad right now. She was right, we shouldn't have even done the test." Foreman said.

"Thirteen usually is right." Chase sighed. "How do we make it up to her?"

"By leaving her alone."

"But you just said that you're worried she's going to hurt herself or something."

"She's a big girl, she doesn't need to be taken care of. She'll be ok." Foreman said.

"I don't think that's the right approach, Foreman. I honestly think that the best way to make it up to her is to be there. You know, be her rock." Chase said.

"She'd never admit that she needs someone. And I can tell you it won't be us." Foreman said.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Chase asked no one in particular, slamming his fist into the wall. Foreman looked at the giant hole.

"Cuddy's going to _kill_ you!"


	9. Cuddy

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY ABOUT THE CHIRTEEN/FORETEEN CONFUSION. WHAT I'M TRYING TO GET ACROSS IS THAT FOREMAN STILL CARES A LOT ABOUT THIRTEEN, AND CHASE IS STARTING TO CARE A LOT ABOUT THIRTEEN.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The team was sitting in a very uncomfortable-atomosphered differential room, reviewing the case.

"If it's not scleroderma, then what is it?" Chase asked no one in particular.

"That's what we're for." House said sarcastically.

"What if it's another autoimmune disease?" Thirteen asked.

"Maybe. Either way, it's getting worse. Start the patient on steroids and see if he gets better." House said, limping out to find Cuddy. The doctor of question poked her head in the room.

"Which one of you put a hole in the wall?" She asked. Chase and Foreman looked at each other.

"Foreman? Dr. Chase?"

"I did. I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Chase said.

"Why did you assume it's one of us?" House asked.

"You're the one with a seriously screwed up team." Cuddy snapped. Sighing, Taub got up to tend to the patient.

"Dr. Chase, please follow me." Cuddy said. Chase, looking scared, followed her.

"Why did you put mutilate the wall?" She asked in an even tone.

"You're not mad?" Chase asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm certainly not happy, but I know you didn't purposely do it." Cuddy responded.

"I'm just having a bad day." Chase answered.

"And took it out on my wall?"

"I didn't realize it was that thin." Chase shrugged.

"Want to tell me why you're having a bad day?" Cuddy asked gently. Chase was still shocked that Cuddy was being nice.

"Me and Foreman ruined the rest of Thirteen's life." Chase admitted.

"What did you do?" Cuddy asked, feeling for the man.

"We screwed up the Huntington's test. Well, she was already mad at us because we tested her without her consent or knowing, and we screwed it up. We thought she didn't have it, but she's still positive." Chase said.

"Karma." Cuddy said.

"I know." Chase whined.

"Go help Taub with the patient." Cuddy ordered. Chase did as told.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT. I WAS TRYING TO PUT CHIRTEEN IN THERE, AND IT ENDED UP CUDDY/CHASE. OOPS. I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS. HANG IN THERE, I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER.**


	10. Reasons Unknown

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Foreman was off dong clinic duty, and Chase was with Taub running blood samples. That meant, much to her dismay, that Thirteen and House were alone in the differential room.

"So, wanna tell me why Chase and Foreman are acting really weird?"

"No."

"Come on, you've been quiet all day. There's a fresh band-aid on your arm. Did you do another test? You still have Huntington's!" House yelled triumphantly, glad he figured it out.

"Yes, House, Foreman and Chase screwed up the test!" Thirteen yelled, then slammed the door behind her. She walked aimlessly around the hospital, very pleased with herself. She even managed to confuse House. Which was all the better, because he'd harass her for sure in front of the others, meaning it would be all the more convincing. Somehow, she found herself in Wilson's office.

"Hi." Wilson chirped happily, but she didn't miss the note of confusion.

"Hi." She replied.

"I heard about the trial. I'm so sorry. And what Chase and Foreman did…" Wilson said, shaking his head solemnly.

"Word gets around fast." Thirteen observed.

"Well, I heard it from Cuddy. She's warning me that House is gonna come in here and probably break a few things." Wilson said.

"She must've heard it from Chase." Thirteen said.

"And House heard it from Foreman?"

"Me."

"Oh." Wilson replied. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Wilson broke it. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I know the team can be a little chaotic, but I deal with this stuff everyday. If you ever wanna talk…"

"Thanks." Thirteen smiled. "But really, I'm okay." Sighing, she walked out. She _did_ feel guilty for lying to Wilson. He was such a sweet, caring, genuine guy. But she really needed to sell the act, so she did it anyway.

Down in the lab, Chase, Foreman, and Taub were still waiting for the patient's results.

"What's up with you two?" Taub asked.

"Long story." Chase huffed.

"It's obviously about Thirteen. She's been really quiet ever since you three came out of the lab." Taub said.

"It's not really our place to talk about what happened." Chase said.

"I'm her friend, too, you know. I care. I want to help." Taub half-lied. He didn't consider her a friend, and he didn't really want to help. But he did care. She was the only other one who competed for a spot on House's team, and it was nice to have an ally.

"She still has Huntington's. We screwed up the test." Foreman said.

"That explains why she's so mad." Taub said. "Well, you did get her hopes up. House must've said something to her."

"That son of a…" Chase said, then walked angrily to House's office. "House!" He yelled.

"What?" He whined back.

"Did you say something to Thirteen to make her redo the test?" He asked.

"I don't think so." House said.

"You don't _think_ so?"

"Well, if you count _unless Chase and Foreman are lying_, then yes, I might've said something." House said.

"Why would we lie to her?"

"Well, Foreman can't get over her, and wants to save her, make her happy. You, Pretty Boy, are starting to like her. You'd do anything to help her. So yes, you'd lie, until she figures out you did in a few years, and hates you, but you'd live with that just to give her a few years of happiness." House reasoned.


	11. Don't Wanna Lie

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS, AND ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW. I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS ONCE MORE TONIGHT, BUT IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN. I'LL TRY.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

That night, Thirteen sat in her apartment on the couch, sipping wine, smirking to herself. Yes, she had managed to even get _House_ to believe she had Huntington's. There was a soft, hesitant knock on the door, yet urgent. Rolling her eyes, she got up and looked through the peephole, to find Chase standing there, hands in pockets. She set the glass on the coffee table, and yanked the door open. She still had to pretend she was mad.

"Hey." Chase said.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I know this doesn't make it right, but you really have no idea how sorry I am." He started. She leaned against the wall. "I know it was wrong what I did. The testing you part." Chase continued. "I never meant for you to find out, really. I know that I was arguing we should tell you, but… In the end, I guess I wouldn't. I mean, we did the wrong thing. And about screwing up the test… I am _so_ sorry. It's such a rare thing. But I probably got excited and pushed a wrong button." He blinked back tears. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I expect you to hate me, actually. But if you think that I was lying to you about what the results were -the ones me and Foreman got- I wasn't. I mean, how could me and Foreman formulate our argument with you right behind us?"

"You talked to House!" It was the first thing she said.

"Yeah." Chase looked sheepish.

"Why?"

"Taub." Chase all but whined.

"You were talking to Taub?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder the whole hospital knows!" She raked a hand through her hair. Of course she knew the hospital would know eventually, she was hoping it'd take a few weeks before every person in the building began to give her pitiful looks like they did last time. But then again, she had managed to keep it a secret that time, whereas this time, she was trying to get it to spread, even if it _was_ false. But she didn't intend for it to spread _this_ quickly. So some of her annoyance was actually real.

"Well, the Oncology Department keeps giving me scary looks. I didn't talk to Wilson." Chase defended.

"I did." She mumbled.

"Why'd you talk to Wilson?" A confused Chase asked.

"I took a walk, and ended up in his office. You know, to warn him that House would be in there soon." She replied.

"And it somehow slipped that you have Huntington's. Still." Chase raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense."

"He brought it up." She quickly said. "He knew…"

"Who told him?"

"Not Cuddy… And House had just found out…" She ran it through her head.

"Foreman probably sent a mass email out so nobody would bug you." He shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't care." Thirteen said, suddenly remembering she had to act like she hated him.

"Thirteen…"

"Whatever happened, happened. You can't change the past. You did something you shouldn't have, and it came to bite you in the butt."

"I know…" Chase, despite himself, started to tear up.

"_God_, you really have no idea what guilt is, do you? Just do me a favor and don't kill yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye." She shut the door in his face. She herself was beginning to feel her eyes grow moist. She couldn't let him see that, or he would send her to the psychiatric department. Judging by the last second that she saw his face, she didn't close the door fast enough, but he knew not to try. She could still hear him breathing for a few moments, then walk away. She slid down the door, feeling worse than she had when she first got her diagnosis. For some reason, she just couldn't lie to the man who seemed to care so much for her.

**I DID IT! FINALLY GOT SOME CHIRTEEN IN THERE! OKAY, NOW CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON. THANKS! ****J**


	12. Compromised

**AGAIN, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY. SO, HERE WE GO…**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chase was roused from a disruptive sleep by a knock on his door. Groaning, he rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. The bright red numbers blinked 1:32. _Who would be here at 1:30 in the morning_? Chase thought to himself as he grabbed his robe. Without even bothering to check who it was, he opened the door, surprised to see Thirteen standing there.

"Uh…" He said, not sure what to say.

"Just let me talk." She said. Chase nodded. "Don't tell Foreman, okay? I lied about the results. I'm negative. I was just trying to get back at you guys, but I didn't mean for it to spread to the whole hospital. I didn't even mean for _House_ to find out. I wasn't going to tell you guys for a while, but you were genuinely sorry tonight. Last night, whatever. You really meant what you said. And I felt _so_ bad, and… I'm still really mad at Foreman, so can you pretend I didn't tell you this, you know, what I'm telling you right now, and pretend you still feel really bad?" Thirteen rambled. Chase had to stifle a laugh. He wasn't used to seeing the usually composed woman nervous or regretful.

"It's okay." He said. "I probably would've done the same thing. Well, maybe not to such great extremes, but then again, I can't act as well as you. Wait, why are you still mad at Foreman? How about you come in." He opened the door wider, and led her into the living room so they could sit and converse better.

"He's an arrogant jerk." She shrugged.

"I think it's the whole _you're his ex-girlfriend thing_. You're trying to prove you're completely over him." Chase said.

"I _am_ over him." She replied.

"I know you are, but he still cares about you. Actually, it's pretty hard not to." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that last part out loud." Chase turned bright red.

"What didn't you say out loud?" She smiled.

"Right, nothing." He gave her a nod of thanks.

The next day, Chase slumped down next to Foreman in the differential room, who looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night.

"I've gotta say something to her." Foreman said.

"I wouldn't." Chase took a sip of his coffee.

"Why not?"

"She's mad. And hurt. Which is a really bad combination."

"I'll say." Foreman agreed. Just then, an angry-looking Thirteen threw herself into a chair, not even bothering with the coffee pot.

"Good morning?" Foreman tried. She ignored him. Chase knew she would want to respond to him, so he kept himself quiet. Instead, he sent her an e-mail.

CHASE: HOLA, SENORITA.

THIRTEEN: DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH.

CHASE: SORRY. FOREMAN LOOKS HORRIBLE, DOESN'T HE?

THIRTEEN: YEAH, IT'S TAKING EVERYTHING I HAVE NOT TO COMMENT ON IT.

CHASE: DO IT WHEN HOUSE SENDS US OUT TO CHECK THE PATIENT'S HOME, WHEN YOU'RE WALKING OUT. SPEAKING OF WHICH, HOUSE IS COMING, SO LET'S SHUT DOWN.

Chase shut his computer off. Thirteen waited a moment, then looked behind her, so it wouldn't be obvious that she knew he was coming.

"Thirteen, Wilson's office, now." House pointed his finger in his best friend's direction.

"Uh, okay." She wearily rose out of her chair. She followed him down the hall, and he threw the door open. "What is the point of going to his office if he isn't here?"

"Cause we can talk without them hearing. You're lying!"

"What?"

"You don't have Huntington's, it's a cruel prank you're playing on Foreman." House smiled triumphantly.

"And Chase." She pointed out.

"No, you told Chase last night."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not. I just know how you operate."

"Just don't tell Foreman or Taub. Now that they're living together, they tell each other everything." She sighed, annoyed that she lost to House yet again.

"Of course I won't." House smiled devilishly.

"What am I going to have to do?" Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Everything I say."

"House, come on! I know you want to see Foreman suffer, too!"

"Uh, did I walk into a utility closet? Cause I'm pretty sure the door says James Wilson, Oncology." A very confused Wilson walked in.

"Yes, because Thirteen and I look like we're making out." House retorted. "We're yelling at each other."

"Much like a married couple, I might add." Wilson said.

"Whatever." Both grumpy doctors stormed out.

"You still have to do as I say, when I say." House said.

"For how long?"

"A week."

"Fine."

**I KNOW THIS WAS PRETTY SHORT, BUT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	13. The Truth

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I DO HAVE TO WARN YOU, THOUGH, THAT THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END, PROBALY SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

House and Thirteen walked back in the room, with the others staring curiously at them.

"37 year old Caucasian male who is overly nice and is a head case. Go." House took the cap off his marker.

"Wilson isn't sick." Foreman said, rolling his eyes.

"You take the fun out of everything." House pouted.

"Do you have an actual case?" Foreman asked.

"Of course I don't. And why are you so grumpy?"

"Shut up."

"Is it cause you ruined the rest of Thirteen's miserable, short life?"

"Thanks for reminding me." She mumbled, knowing he'd want her to play along.

"House, just drop it." Foreman grumbled. Throughout the duration of the conversation, Chase kept his head down, knowing that if he looked at his colleagues, he'd burst out laughing.

"Anyway, we have a patient. 17 year old female with shortness of breath and a rash. Go."

"Asthma and heat rash." Chase said.

"Strike one."

"The beginning stages of scleroderma." Foreman suggested.

"What are you, a first year med student? Strike two."

"Lupus." Taub sighed.

"Strike three. Thirteen, in the hall, now." House limped out. Sighing, she followed suit. Once the door was closed, House said,

"You need to tell them."

"But you said-"

"I don't care _what_ I said. You need to tell Foreman. It's messing them up, and putting this girl's life in jeopardy." House said.

"Since when do you give a crap about the patient?"

"I don't want Cuddy riding me. Actually, that would be fun… But I don't need her yelling at me and more clinic duty." He fixed her with a hard stare. She glared back for a good few moments, then threw the door open and announced,

"Foreman, I don't have Huntington's, relax." Then she stormed back out. House waltzed back in, pleased with himself.

"Now that that is cleared up, I say we diagnose the patient. Who's with me?"

**SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE SINCE THIS MORNING. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW, BUT I HAVE TONS OF HOMEWORK AND CHEER PRACTICE. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I'VE FINISHED UP TODAY, PLUS ADDED A NEW STORY. PHEW. OKAY, CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON IF YOU WANT.**


	14. Equilibrium

**I AM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UDPDATED. BETWEEN HOMEWORK AND CHEERLEADING, I HAVE LITTLE TIME TO DO ANYTHING. THE WEEKENDS ARE GOING TO BE MY BIG UPDATE DAYS, AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET AND UPDATE OR TWO IN ON TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS, DEPENDING ON WHETHER OR NOT MY COACH HAS US PRACTICE THEN. AS OF NOW, WE'RE NOT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It only took the team 5 hours to diagnose the patient. Turns out, allergies can hide. Chase, Foreman, and Thirteen were packing up their stuff, in an awkward silence.

"Chase, how long did you know she was lying?" Foreman asked.

"_She_ is right here."

"_Thirteen_ told me a few days ago." Chase emphasized her name.

"All I was saying by that was just don't talk about me."

"Why'd she tell you?"

"How about _I_ answer the questions!" Both men shut up. "At first, I pulled the prank to teach both of you a lesson. Chase apologized, and I could tell he was genuinely sorry. I know he would never intentionally hurt me. So, I told him. But Foreman, messing with you is just fun." She smirked.

"I agree." Chase said.

"So, are you still mad?" Foreman took a seat.

"Agitated, but not mad. I just wish people would learn to stay out of my business. Plus, the whole hospital will now know that you two were played." With a playful smile, she walked out of the room.

"I'll tell you, man, I need a drink after this day." Foreman said.

"Are you bringing your _boyfriend_ with us?" Chase teased.

"No." Foreman rolled his eyes at Chase's antics. "But we can invite him."

"Should we invite House and Thirteen?"

"Dude, I'm trying to get _away_ from them." Foreman said.

"Fine, then call your _bro_friend."

"You're so immature."

Now at the closest bar, the three men sat in a booth, nursing their beers like babies.

"Wow, you two really have bad luck." Taub laughed after they concluded their story.

"_We _have bad luck? I'm not the one who got 2 women pregnant, while cheating on them with the other." Foreman threw back.

"At least one of us doesn't have bad luck." Chase tilted his head to Thirteen, who was sitting on a barstool, alone, completely oblivious to her colleagues' presence on the other side of the room.

"Maybe we should ask her to come over. It sounds like hell to be on her bad side." Taub said.

"She looks pretty happy." Foreman said. The other men threw him an incredulous look. "She's not chatting up some girl." He shrugged.

"Well, at least now everything can go back to normal." Taub said.

"Not normal. Equilibrium, maybe." Chase said.

"What? Nobody's mad at anyone now. It'll be fine." Foreman said.

"It can't. She's not dying anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It defined who she was, Foreman." Chase fixed him with a hard glare.

"She hates overprotective." Foreman glared back. Thinking alcohol would help, Taub ordered them another round of beers.

"You must've figured that out when she broke up with you."

"If you both don't shut up, she'll hear you." Taub suggested. Chase's phone buzzed, and he looked down, then turned pale.

"Who is it?" Taub asked.

"Thirteen said, _she has a name_." Wearily, the three men turned their heads, and waved. She sauntered over, and said,

"Things will be normal, dying didn't define who I was, I do hate overprotective, and I broke up with Foreman because he's a jerk." With that, she turned and left.

**IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE, REVIEW. THIS COULD EASILY BE A GOOD LEAVE-OFF POINT, BUT I'M ALSO CONSIDERING DOING SOMETHING WITH THE FBI, AS I MENTIONED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. SO, IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW!**


End file.
